


Learning Something

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus gets an education.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning Something

**Author's Note:**

> Severus gets an education.

Title: Learning Something  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #145: Slughorn  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Severus gets an education.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Learning Something

~

“Thank you, Severus,” Remus said, accepting the goblet brimming with Wolfsbane.

“Enough pleasantries,” Severus snapped. “Drink it that I may leave.”

Remus nodded, but hesitated, making Severus’ eyes narrow.

“Must I make you drink?” he asked.

“No, it’s just...” Remus sighed. “It could taste better.”

Severus smiled unpleasantly. “You learned potions under Slughorn, too. Perhaps you’d like to try. Oh, wait, I forgot, you can’t, can you?”

Remus rolled his eyes and swallowed the liquid, grimacing. “Perhaps I can,” he said. “Perhaps I just like seeing you every month.”

“Nonsense,” Severus muttered before leaving. But it did make him think.

~

“Did you mean it?” Severus asked abruptly his next visit.

Remus smiled, not pretending that he didn’t understand. “Of course,” he said. “I like your visits.”

“Ridiculous.”

“Why?” Remus eyed Severus. “Is it so hard to believe that I like you?”

“Continue this insanity and I shall force you to prove that you did learn something from Slughorn,” Severus sneered.

Remus’ smile deepened. He moved forward, making Severus reflexively step back. “I’ve learned many things over the years,” he purred. “Shall I show you?”

Severus’ back hit the wall, Remus’ body trapping him there.

“About Wolfsbane?”

Remus grinned. “About us.”

~

“Perhaps you did learn something,” Severus gasped as Remus frotted against him. “I can only hope it wasn’t actually from Slughorn.”

Remus snickered. “Can we not talk about ex-professors while we do this?” he said, rocking his groin against Severus’ emphatically.

Severus’ fingernails gouged half-moon marks into Remus’ arse as his bollocks drew up tight. “Fine,” he moaned.

They came within moments of each other. Sated, Severus slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath as Remus did the same.

“This doesn’t means there’s an ‘us’ you realize,” Severus finally managed.

Remus smirked. “Mm, let’s discuss it next month.”

~


End file.
